The Girl with the CrystalClear Eyes
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: Seto Kaiba. Billionaire, genius, coldhearted. Riley Pruitt . The girl with the clear irises. Tomboy, rebellious, easygoing. Her TRUE identity is unknown to everyone but Seto. They're nothing alike. Or are they? Will an unlikely event lead to them becoming friends, or will it drive them further apart? And maybe they have more in common than they think...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! DON'T JUDGE ME I GET BORED! And it's summer, the time of procrastination! I'll update my others... eventually!

Here's a new one that just sort of came to me!

Chapter 1

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell of the Kaiba mansion echoed through the house, snapping Seto out of his 'work trance'. He groaned. "ISONO!" He shouted, calling for the butler to go to the door. The he cursed under his breath as he realized it was his one day off in a year or so. Pushing himself up out of his chair, he trudged himself out of his office, down the stairs, and to the door. He sighed, and then hesitantly opened it.

"Hi. Would you like to take a moment to answer a survey about- holy crap you're tall."

A girl, about his age, stood at his door. She had dark chocolate colored hair that went a little ways down her shoulder and bangs that covered her eyes, with a smooth face that looked slightly bored. She had army pants on and a shirt that said, "I don't care if you're a boy, I can still kick your butt" in faded brown letters. She was skinny, but still looked strong, and she was a head shorter than Kaiba. Still pretty tall, though.

"Wait- how did you get past the gate?" Kaiba asked, furrowing his brow.

"Well, it didn't open, so naturally I climbed it-"

Seto was suddenly infuriated. He grabbed her arm. Hard.

"Why in the hell did you climb my fence? That breaking and entering! I could call the cops right now and they be here within seconds!"

The girl made a "woah, okay" face. "Hey, I just really need to get a good grade. Now if you would just let go of me, I could-"

"NO! I am NOT going to let you go! I'm calling the cops right now!"

The girl glared at him. "Don't make me use force." She warned, and Kaiba scoffed. "Yeah, sure. A _girl_ like you kicking my butt. Fat chance."

That set her off. "Just because I'm a _girl_-" She said, twisting out of Seto's grip and twisting his arm. "Doesn't mean- I can't- HANDLE. MYSELF." She took his arm, twisted around with it, and elbowed him in the stomache, knocking the wind out of him. Giving him a swift kick in the side, she ran off into the rain, which had just started to fall. Right before she left, though, Seto got a glimpse of her eyes.

Her crystal clear eyes.

His last thought before he caught his breath and a flash of lightning lit the night?

_Who is that girl?_

There's my chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I know, Traitor Among Us, but I'm working on the first chapter with kex3! Check her out, btw. Thanks! I'll TRY to make the next chapter longer. KAY!


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl with the Crystal-Clear Eyes

Hey guys! I want to thank dragonflare137 Ventilateur, latina Shewolf, and Etsuko An for adding this story to their story Alert! Thanks to Raven6921 for favoriting my story! I LIVE off positive feedback, by the way. I have a facebook page too! Mycatsaninja47. Easy, right? Anyway, sorry if this chapter is complete crap. I'm juggling about 6 or 7 stories here. O_o Nyeh. Anyway, here we go!

Seto kept a grim face as he walked into Domino High school the following Monday. He hadn't stopped thinking about that random girl. The girl who climbed his fence. The girl who risked being arrested for a good grade. The girl with the clear eyes. Well, not clear eyes. It was like looking through a slightly foggy window. But no color whatsoever.

He had looked into having clear eyes, and found absolutely no records of it. _None_. It was basically unheard of!

Seto sighed as he got his things ready for his first class. Not that he was going to do anything except answer a few questions. He picked up his briefcase and entered his classroom. Immediatly, he stiffened. _There was somebody in his chair._

He walked briskly up to the boy and glared at him. "That is _my _chair." He growled, and the boy stood up silently. It gave Kaiba the oppurtunity to size him up. The boy was average height and skinny, with a faded navy blue shirt on and light blue jeans. He also wore a baseball cap that said "Mets", whatever that was. His dark brown bangs covered his eyes. "Sorry, man." The guy said, and he moved to across the room. At this point, other students were filing in. By the time they were all there, the teacher had arrived. Seto opened his book, preparing to read. He had gotten a lot of work done this morning and there was really nothing left to do.

"So, class, there is a new student today! His name is Rilet Pruitt. Riley, stand up please and introduce yourself to the class."

He stood up, looking bored. "Hey. I'm Riley, and I'm new here, so I honestly have no idea what the heck is going on." He sat back down and the class laughed. Seto focused on Riley. Something was weird about that guy. But he couldn't figure out exactly what.

Riley kept making stupid jokes to make people laugh throughout the classes. The teachers tried to get him under control, but he was different. As soon as a teacher would turn towards him, he was sitting down, looking bored. No teacher actually caught him.

After school, Riley bumped into Seto halfway home. Literally.

Isono had taken his car to the shop, so he was walking home. When Kaiba was about halfway there, something- or _someone-_ slammed into his back, knocking him down to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry." The voice said, and Seto narrowed my eyes. Without thinking, the billionaire got up and kicked behind him. There was a sharp intake of breath and a thump. _Then_ Seto turned around.

Only to find the most unlikely thing.

Riley's hat had flown off, and his hair tumbled down. His reached to about his shoulders, and he was gasping for breath. He looked up at Kaiba, only to remember his hat was off and he ducked his head down again.

But the business owner had seen enough. "YOU- You're- You're-" He started to shout, but the person twisted around and ran foor it before Seto could finish his sentence, leaving his ha behind by accident.

He picked it up and studied it, thinking about what he had seen.

His eyes were clear.

And _he_ was actually _her_.

Riley Pruitt is a girl!


End file.
